


When You Call My Name, I Salivate Like A Pavlov Dog

by Pluppelina



Series: It Must Be Love [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Voyeurism, genderbent Jim Moriarty, genderbent character, masochist!Sebastian, non-con, rape fantasies, tw blood, tw rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluppelina/pseuds/Pluppelina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie runs a lottery that no one wants to win - no one, except for Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Call My Name, I Salivate Like A Pavlov Dog

It’s not him that she’s bent over the table but he kind of wishes that it was and that scares him. He’s had both men and women before, been fucked and pegged and used, but it’s never been quite like this. For one, his partners always used lube. For another, it was never done in public.

Perhaps it’s to do with the fact that the boss is a woman, but she likes to do this sometimes, to demonstrate her power. She told him once, in confidence, that the only thing that had helped stave off the misogyny was a good rape or two, and he believes her. He knows he started seeing her differently after the first time he watched her bend some poor fucker over in front of the rest of them, with ten pairs of eyes watching in sick fascination as she fucked him raw. They had a staff meeting that time, a staff meeting with just the six of them on the top and no way to avoid each other’s eyes.

Today, they have a bigger gathering, meant to put the fear of God into the newer recruits. There are more people watching now than there had been that time - seventy-five at the very least, perhaps as many as a hundred. For many of those people, this is the only time they’ll catch a glimpse of the boss - an alluring woman in nice, matching underwear, sporting a ten inch rubber cock, masking her face. Sebastian lives with her and sees her face every day and for him, her relative anonymity makes it much easier to bear watching now. Makes it easier to pretend it’s got nothing to do with him even as his hands itch and he’s pushed his chair as far in underneath the table as it’ll go, just to hide his erection.

The man Jamie has bent over the table was chosen at random, just a number drawn from a big, black hat that makes everyone in the room break out in sweat at first appearance simply by association. It was one of Jamie’s genius strokes, that hat, because it makes everyone equally likely to get this treatment - well - not everyone. People who talk back always seem to end up randomly chosen. At least it can be said that no man who’s been subjugated to this ever talks back to her again, and not many men who’ve seen others suffer through it either. Sebastian, second in command, has been to every single meeting where this has happened. The fact that he hasn’t been drawn yet only seems to indicate that, next time, the chance of his number being drawn is that much greater. There are people who’ve been drawn four times. Sebastian is incredibly lucky.

Incredibly lucky, or incredibly unlucky, depending on how you look at it. It’s one thing to be chosen and to lie on the table, with all eyes watching, and scream or cry with pain and humiliation. You’ll lose respect from some, but there’re enough people here who’ve been through the same thing that there’s a certain camaraderie amongst those who’ve made it through without fainting. Sebastian is sure that the atmosphere won’t be as forgiving if he comes up and moans, and gets hard, and squirms and pushes back against the dildo in his arse and comes all over the table right through and because of the pain, if he does what he truly wants and happily eats Jamie out afterwards to say thank you like a good little boy.

He’d be a freak, and they would all know, and he doesn’t want that but his body obviously does because as the man up on the table stops screaming in favour of sobbing, his cock strains against the zipper of his jeans. He wants to touch himself so badly, but he doesn’t, because he can’t. He can’t look away from what’s going on up by the front of the room either, can’t take his eyes off of the scene unfolding before him, not until Jamie meets his eye and he has to look away as suddenly as if he’d been burned. It’s too late when he realises that was, more than anything, what gave him away. The next time he dares look, Jamie’s smirking to herself, finally coming to a halt to let the poor man off. There’s blood dripping down his thighs, blood on the condom she’s pulled onto the strap-on, and somehow that makes Sebastian even harder. He’s glad that he’s the one person who can stay until last without looking suspicious, finding his excuse in the fact that he’s going to take Jamie home after, being forced to wait for her to clean up and get dressed. He might as well not move from his chair meanwhile, and the others can’t blame him if they think he’s scared, can they?

Two men appear from the back to escort the bleeding man to the crew of back-alley doctors the firm employs and the rest of the men slowly leave through the main exit, all of them looking either bewildered, disgusted or relieved. Sebastian sits completely still in his chair with his eyes closed, trying to will his erection away. It’s doesn’t work and, when Jamie clears her throat to get his attention, he still hasn’t managed to fully recover. He looks over at her and she hasn’t changed yet; she’s still in her underwear, still wearing her strap on. The only difference is that it’s not bloody anymore. She’s changed the condom and Sebastian knows he’s staring but he can’t quite stop, and just like that, he’s back to fully erect again like a fucking Pavlovian dog. His heart is beating like mad.

“Why don’t you stand up, darling?” she says softly, giving him a suggestive smirk. When he doesn’t move, afraid of what she’ll do when she finds out, she adds, “That’s an order.”

Swallowing, he does as he’s told, pushing to his feet. The front of his jeans is almost ridiculously tented and he’s embarrassed, blushing, but it only makes Jamie smile wider. She looks like a shark as she steps up to him, moves around him, behind him, and when she presses her body against his to reach around and stroke his bulge he can feel the rubber cock press up against his arse. Wearing her heels, his boss is just as tall as he is.

“Did you want it to be you, Sebastian?” she whispers in his ear, rubbing him, still rubbing him, and it feels so good despite the way the zipper digs into his skin. He says nothing, only tenses his jaw, set on not giving himself away any more than he already has, but there’s no denying that she already knows. At this point, he’s already fucked in every sense but the actual one, but god, how he wishes that he was.

“Did you want me to take you in front of all those men?” she goes on, still massaging him, slowly bringing him closer to orgasm. “Did you want them to see how I made you lose all control over yourself? Did you want me to bend you over the table and fuck you in front of all of your subordinates, darling?”

And he did, of course he did, but he still stubbornly won’t admit it, no matter how red with shame he’s becoming, no matter how frustratingly close to complete humiliation he’s being brought. He’s starting to suspect that that’s the point, that she wants to make him come in his pants while thinking about coming in front of all of those other people, thinking about the pain and the shame of being used like that, and oh, he does, and he is, and he doesn’t care, doesn’t, when she whispers, “Next time, I’ll make sure to rig the lottery” just as he can feel his balls draw up close to his body and then he’s coming, coming hard and leaving a big, wet stain on the front of his jeans for all the world to see. He honestly doesn’t know if he’s more glad or terrified that his long-time dream may actually come true, but it doesn’t matter. He’s got her and he’s going to please her, and in the end, that’s the only thing that’s important.


End file.
